HTS
by Ari Kirazawa
Summary: Utau menyukai Ikuto, kakak kelasnya. Namun sahabat kecil Utau, Kukai diam-diam menyukainya. Dapatkah Kukai menjadi pacar Utau?


HTS (Hubungan Tanpa Status)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Shugo Chara! © Peach-Pit

A/N: Ini fic pertama saya yang saya buat sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Masih agak alay jadinya. Maafkan saya.

…

Utau adalah seorang putri tunggal yang terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat Hoshina. Di usia belianya, dia sudah mempunyai profesi sebagai penyanyi idola. Tapi, dia juga punya rahasia di hidupnya yang tidak dipublishkan.

"Eh, Kukai, tadi Ikuto senyum sama aku. Dia tuh keliatan maniiiiiis banget. Aku seneng!" kata Utau dengan tertawa kegirangan ketika dia bercerita kepada Kukai. Dia menyukai Ikuto, kakak kelasnya yang keren dan termasuk cowok paling tenar disekolah. Kukai yang mendengarnya pun ikut antusias. Mereka bergurau dengan senangnya.

Perlu diketahui, Kukai adalah teman akrab Utau sejak kecil. Saat mereka beranjak dewasa, Utau menjadikan Kukai sebagai tempat curhat karena dia tidak punya saudara kandung di rumah yang bisa diajak curhat. Utau senang bercurhat pada Kukai karena Kukai selalu memberikan komentar atau solusi untuknya. Berkat Kukai juga, dia berhasil meraih cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Utau berpikir bahwa seorang Kukai sangat berarti baginya. Dia juga telah berjasa banyak dalam sepanjang hidupnya. Utau merasa berhutang banyak, amat sangat banyak kepada Kukai. Sebenarnya Utau sayang pada Kukai. Tapi, mungkin rasa sukanya kepada Ikuto lebih kuat. Tapi, Utau sudah terlanjur sayang pada Kukai.

Dari hari ke hari Utau terus bercerita tentang Ikuto pada Kukai. Tentang cakepnyalah, tentang tenarnyalah, semuanya deh! Semua kelebihan Ikuto diceritakan Utau secara berlebihan kepada Kukai. Sangat melebih-lebihkan. Lama- kelamaan, Kukai merasa cemburu. Dia tidak suka kalau setiap hari bertemu dengan Utau hanya mendengarkan ceritanya tentang Ikuto. Kukai bete sekali. Secara tidak langsung, Utau telah membuatnya benci kepada Ikuto. Dia jadi ingin lihat 'seperti apa sih lelaki idaman Utau itu? Seberapa cakepnya sih dia? Huuh! Paling - paling juga cakepan aku!' batinnya. Kukai sadar bahwa selama ini dia juga sangat menyayangi Utau sehingga kalau Utau bahagia, dia juga bahagia. Dia pun tahu bahwa ternyata dia cemburu karena dia telah jatuh cinta kepada Utau.

Suatu hari, Utau menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata demikian dengan suara yang dingin nan sadis pada Kukai,

"Kukai, sebenarnya aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar teman."

"Eh, e-e.. lalu?"

"Aku ingin kita HTS!"

"Apa?! HTS?! Hubungan Tanpa Status?!"

"Ya, HTS yang lebih dari teman tapi juga bukan pacar. Bagaimana?"

"Ke-kenapa harus HTS? Kenapa kita tidak pacaran saja?"

"Tidak! Karena aku tidak menginginkanmu. Yang kuinginkan adalah Ikuto. Mengerti?!"

"Ba, baiklah kalau itu maumu." jawab Kukai sambil menunduk sedih.

Kemudian, Utau berlalu. Dia tidak tahu. Sedetikpun dia tidak memikirkan bahwa betapa sakitnya hati Kukai mendengarnya. 'Tidak berpikirkah Utau betapa pilunya hatiku?' tanya Kukai dalam hatinya. Kukai hanya bisa pasrah menuruti seluruh keinginan Utau. Lagipula dia bukan siapa-siapanya Utau, dia hanyalah tawanan cintanya.

'Aku terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki. Aku dilahirkan untuk menebas rintangan. Aku tidak boleh kalah dan menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun dia tidak pernah mencintaiku atau rasa cintanya pada lelaki lain lebih kuat, aku tidak akan putus asa untuk menariknya kembali. Aku harus kuat supaya bisa mendapatkan seorang wanita yang kucintai. Harus! Karena aku ini adalah seorang lelaki.' batin Kukai.

Suatu hari, Kukai menguatkan hatinya. Dia ingin bilang kepada Utau kalau dia sangat mencintai Utau. Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah Kukai langsung menjemput Utau ke studio. Tapi, hari itu dia sengaja datang lebih awal. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah sesosok wanita yang ingin ditemuinya itu.

"Ah, Kukai, kau sudah datang! Kok cepat sekali, ya? Tidak seperti biasa." tanya Utau. Kukai hanya tertawa menjawabnya. "Oh iya, kita bicaranya diluar saja, yuk!" ajak Utau yang disetujui oleh Kukai. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari studio.

"Nah, disini saja. Soal tadi, kenapa? Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Biasa saja kok. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sungguh mengejutkan. Tadi aku ditembak sama Ikuto! Gila! Aku sampai kaget sekali, lho tadi!" jawab Utau bersorak dengan cukup keras hingga membuat telinga Kukai sakit. Matanya terbelalak karena hal yang didengarnya barusan. Betapa tidak? Dia sudah mengorbankan waktunya dan menyiapkan hatinya untuk Utau tapi ternyata malah melenceng jauh dari tujuan.

"La-lalu k-kau jawab apa?" tanya Kukai dengan terbata-bata. Dia menyiapkan diri jika Utau mengatakan bahwa dia menerima Ikuto.

"Belum kujawab. Aku meminta waktu padanya. Tapi, kurasa aku benar-benar akan mengatakan 'ya' padanya!" jawaban Utau membuat jantung Kukai serasa berhenti berdetak. Tidak adakah kesempatan untuknya memiliki Utau? Saat itu, kepala Kukai pun terasa berat. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya juga membedakan antara yang benar dan salah. Hanya ada Utau di setiap hembusan nafasnya. Lalu, dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba, dia mencium Utau. Spontan, Utau sungguh terkejut.

"Utau, kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau sekalipun menoleh padaku atau memikirkan perasaanku? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Utau! Kau selalu tidak mempedulikan bagaimana perasaanku saat kau tekankan keinginanmu padaku. Padahal aku selalu menuruti keinginanmu. Kenapa, Utau? Kenapa!?" kata Kukai dengan suara keras sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Utau. Wajah Utau kelihatan sangat shock. Kemudian, Utau menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergerak-gerak dan terdengar suara isakan. Rupanya dia menangis.

"Akh, Utau!"

'Sekarang aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang lelaki. Ternyata aku sadar bahwa yang selama ini kulakukan itu salah. Aku sendiri malah memaksakan kehendakku padanya. Aku benar- benar tidak berguna. Dan sekarang aku menyesal.' sesal Kukai dalam hatinya.

"Utau, maafkan aku. Aku sadar bahwa aku ini salah. Aku benar-benar bodoh!" aku Kukai menyesal sambil menenangkan Utau.

"Tidak, bukan kau yang salah. Tapi aku. Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku benar- benar jahat. Aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau ada orang yang mencintaiku lebih dari Ikuto. Lagipula, aku juga sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu. Oleh karena itu, waktu itu aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi, ternyata begini jadinya. Maafkan aku, Kukai. Aku sadar, ternyata akulah yang salah." jawab Utau sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Utau? Ee… jadi?"

"Yah, kau boleh menjadi pacarku."

Kemudian Kukai memeluk Utau. Dan Utau membalasnya. Mereka kelihatan sangat bahagia. Akhirnya perasaan mereka tidak lagi terpendam. Namun di tengah kebahagiaan mereka, datanglah Ikuto.

"Oh, jadi begitu."

"Hah, Ikuto?!" Utau melepaskan pelukannya dari Kukai.

"Utau, coba jelaskan! Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau belum punya pacar dan kau juga suka padaku? Tapi kok begini, sih?" tanya Ikuto dengan ketus. Sepertinya dia tidak senang dengan pemndangan barusan.

"Mm… begini, Ikuto. Tadinya memang begitu. Tapi, barusan dia menembakku dan kami jadian." Jawab Utau dengan rasa khawatir.

"Lho, yang menembakmu pertama kali kan aku. Kenapa kau malah memilih dia? Aku tidak terima."

"Dia ini teman baikku sejak kecil. Dia juga teman curhatku yang selalu setia bersamaku. Aku selalu menceritakanmu padanya. Tapi ternyata, dia juga mencintaiku. Sedangkan kau belum lama kukenal. Jadi, aku lebih memilih dia."

"Oh, katamu dia selalu mendengarkan ceritamu tentangku. Dia waktu itu pasti kelihatan antusias tapi sebenarnya sangat benci dalam hatinya. Itu berarti dia tidak ikhlas, Utau. Lelaki seperti dia tidak pantas untukmu!" Seketika, Ikuto melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Kukai sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Utau kaget.

"Ikuto?!"

"Akulah yang pantas untukmu, Utau! Dengar itu!" bentak Ikuto sambil menyiksa Kukai bertubi-tubi. Utau tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa sebagai wanita.

"Ikuto, hentikan! Aku mohon jangan!" Utau berusaha. Dia semakin panik ketika melihat Kukai terkapar dan darah yang dikeluarkannya semakin banyak. Kemudian dia mengatakan, "Ikuto, kau salah! Sebenarnya kaulah yang tak pantas untukku. Lelaki yang baik tidak akan menunjukkan kekerasan kepada wanita. Kalau sudah terpaksa, maka dia lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Apa yang kau lakukan malah sebaliknya!"

"Hei, Utau. Bilang saja kalau kau berniat membelanya!" ejek Ikuto. Hal itu sangat menyakitkan hati Utau. Lalu, Utau menampar Ikuto dengan keras.

"Dasar lelaki kurang ajar! Kau kira kau ini siapa, hah?! Apa kau pikir dengan segala kekuasaanmu kau bisa seenaknya berbuat demikian?! Kalau ingin, aku bisa memukulmu bertubi-tubi seperti yang kau lakukan padanya. Tapi, aku lebih ingin menjaga image-ku sebagai wanita." bentak Utau. Lalu, Utau menyuruh Ikuto yang sedang merenungi kesalahannya itu pergi.

"Kukai, kau baik- baik saja?"

"Yah. Asalkan kau baik- baik saja, aku juga baik- baik saja."

"Dasar bodoh! Lagipula, kenapa kamu diam saja tadi? Lawan dong!"

"Hei, tadi kan kau bilang kalau lelaki yang baik harus mengalah jika terpaksa."

"Ah, kenapa kau menghiraukan perkataanku yang hanya sekedar mengarang itu, sih? Dasar bodoh!"

"Ya sudah, tidak apa- apa kalau aku bodoh. Kau juga kenapa mau pacaran dengan orang bodoh sepertiku?"

"Uh, kau memang bodoh!" ejek Utau sambil menjitak Kukai dan hampir tertawa. Lalu, Utau membantu Kukai ke studio lagi (Studionya itu bagian dari rumahnya).

"Ayo, cepat duduk!" suruh Utau sambil menjatuhkan tubuh Kukai ke sofa. Kukai mengeluh sakit. Datanglah ibunya Utau dengan wajah kaget.

"Lho, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kukai sampai babak belur begitu? Dia ikut tawuran ya?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, bu. Tadi ada sekelompok preman ingin menggodaku. Lalu, Kukai melindungiku sampai terluka begini. Dia memang bodoh!"

"Ya sudah, cepat kamu obati dia, ya? Nanti kalau dibiarkan lama bisa infeksi lukanya. Kotak obatnya ada di tempat biasanya."

"Ya, bu."

"Oh iya, Kukai. Makasih, ya kamu sudah menjaga anak tante satu- satunya ini. Tante bangga banget sama kamu. Tante berharap kamu nanti bisa jadi menantu tante." Ujar ibunya Utau sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ya, tante." Kukai juga menjawabnya dengan tersenyum senang.

"Ehem!" Utau berdehem, bermaksud memotong pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, Utau. Biasa aja kali!" sahut Kukai tiba – tiba.

"Ya sudah. Kalian berdua, bersenang-senanglah, ya!" ujar ibu Souko sambil tertawa berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah, ibu!" rengek Utau. Mendengar itu, ibunya masih tertawa. Kemudian, Utau menyuruh Kukai menunggunya untuk mengambil obat. Setelah itu, Kukai dan Utau asyik bercanda ria. Utau ketawa- ketiwi mengobati Kukai yang kesakitan itu.


End file.
